Cinder's Third Chance (A Change In Fate Book 1)
by dianacutie99
Summary: A reincarnation isn't enough for Cinderpelt. What happens when she gets a second chance at her own life? Will she get hit by the monster, live her dream with Firestar? This is my first story, so please, no flames! Rated K , but it has some romance.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A dark gray she-cat sat down next to a blue-gray cat.

"Cinderpelt, you know that your fate could've been different. It wasn't your fault that Tigerstar ruined it. Whitestorm, Yellowfang, and I have decided something that would change your after life," The blue-gray she-cat announced.

"Bluestar, what is it?" Cinderpelt asked.

"We will give you a second chance. Not re-incarnation, but an ability to re-live your life, change it," Bluestar whispered.

"Will I remember this life I had?" Cinderpelt asked.

"No. That will ruin your other life. This is for your good," Bluestar replied.

"What about Cinderheart? Will that make her go away?" Cinderpelt cocked her head in curiosity.

"Ah, it depends. It all depends on fate. Fate... is very complicated. For example, in the fate you'll be creating, things will be different than the fate you were once in. Each cat only remembers one fate, most only live in one fate, but some, like you, go into a different fate. The cats that fade? A different fate," Bluestar answered.

"So Spottedleaf went into another fate instead of being gone forever?" Cinderpelt seemed excited of this.

"Mmm... Yes, I suppose she did. Perhaps you'll meet her, perhaps you won't. But you aren't fading. You'll experience what all faded cats do, though,"

Cinderpelt turned to see a firey circle appear in front of her.

"Is that... The portal to another fate?" Cinderpelt asked nervously.

"Yes. Now, it is time. Be safe, make a better fate!" Bluestar called.

"Okay," Cinderpelt sighed, and leapt into the portal, bright tongues licking at her fur.

She disappeared to leave Bluestar alone, standing in the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Cinderkit! Wake up!" Brackenkit yelled, jumping on Cinderkit.

Cinderkit was excited. That day was her apprentice ceremony! She found herself looking into bright amber eyes.

"Brackenkit, Cinderkit, Brightkit, Thornkit, You'd best be on your greatest behavior, understand?" Frostfur meowed sternly.

Cinderkit rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do!" Cinderkit bounded out of the den.

"I'm gonna be an apprentice!" She shouted.

Fireheart stared at her proudly. _I wonder if he'll be my mentor_, Cinderkit thought.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the high-rock!" Bluestar yowled.

Cinderkit couldn't wait. She bounded over to the high-rock and sat down, shaking in excitement.

"Cinderkit, Brackenkit, Brightkit, Thornkit," The blue-gray leader called.

_Who'll be my mentor? Hopefully Fireheart!, _Thought Cinderkit.

Bluestar put her icy blue gaze on Cinderkit.

"Cinderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Fireheart. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you," Bluestar announced.

_Yes!_, Cinderpaw thought happily.

"Brackenkit, Thornkit and Brightkit, you have also reached the age of six moons, so it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you each receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brackenpaw, Thornpaw and Brightpaw. Your mentors will be Graystripe, Mousefur, and Whitestorm. I hope they will pass down all they know to you," Bluestar went on.

"Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw! Thornpaw! Brightpaw!" Cheered on the Clan.

"Cinderpaw," Cinderpaw couldn't hold in her excitement, and murmured her new name.

The others stared at her in dismay, but left the high-rock anyways.

"Meeting dismissed!" Shouted Bluestar.

"Cinderpaw, why did you break the ritual?" Brackenpaw asked her.

"I just couldn't help it! I was too excited..." Came the stressed reply.

"Aw, I guess it doesn't matter. I just hope that Graystripe and Fireheart take us on a tour," Brackenpaw bounded ahead.

"Okay!" Cinderpaw followed him to their mentors.

"And this is the lake separating our territory from RiverClan," Fireheart summed up.

"Ooh! It's frozen over! Wanna play?" Cinderpaw suggested.

"A warrior hasn't tested it out yet," Fireheart warned, but Cinderpaw ignored him.

_What a grum- Ah!_, Cinderpaw thought to be interrupted by a strange "Crack!"

Before she knew it, Cinderpaw was falling through frozen water, her thoughts clouded. _StarClan, please don't take me!_ She thought.

"Cinderpaw!" She heard a muffled call.

Before she could close her eyes, she felt teeth on her scruff. _Graystripe?_

Cinderpaw was lifted up, but Graystripe was still under the ice.

"Cinderpaw, over here! He can help himself!" Fireheart called to her.

Cinderpaw raced away from the ice, and saw a sleek silver she-cat with Graystripe. RiverClan!

"Cinderpaw! Are you okay?" Spottedleaf asked frantically.

"Yes, thanks to Graystripe. I think he might have a cold," Cinderpaw nodded her head thankfully.

"Okay. Graystripe, you'd better come here. I need to get you some lavender. Maybe even some honey, if you agree to swallow it," The pretty tortoiseshell disappeared into her den.

"Cinderpaw, Would you like to share a mouse with me?" Fireheart called to her.

_Boy, would I!_ Cinderpaw thought. Instead, she shook her head.

"Nah. I'm not hungry. I could settle for a nap, really," She muttered.

Fireheart looked hurt, but that was the truth. Cinderpaw really was tired.

"G'night!" She shouted.

Cinderpaw padded gently to her new den, and realized that she hadn't made a nest yet. She sighed, and curled up on the cold, hard ground.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer!

Sorry, I haven't done this in the other chapters, but-

Cinderpaw: (Inturrupts) *sings the Nyan Cat song*

Fireheart: Cinderpaw! Lay off the crazy potion!

Cinderpaw: *shoves potion in Fireheart's mouth*

Cinderpaw and Fireheart: *Eyes turn rainbow and do Caramel Dansen*

Yellowfang: *joins in and does Caramel Dansen next to them*

Yellowfang, Cinderpaw, Fireheart: Dianacutie99 does not own Warriors!

Chapter 2

"Cinderpaw, you are not going to the Thunderpath for Bluestar," Fireheart said sternly.

_Yes, I am! _Cinderpaw thought. Instead, she shook her head angrily.

"Fine. But she's leader! Some cat has to meet Tigerclaw," Cinderpaw padded to a tunnel.

For some reason, she could smell Graystripe's scent. She ran through the brambles when her mentor wasn't looking, and ran through the snowy forest.

"Cinderpaw?" Tigerclaw looked surprised.

"Well, what did you want to tell Bluestar?" Cinderpaw asked.

Tigerclaw backed up onto the Thunderpath. Too late did he hear the monster come roaring in his way.

"Tigerclaw!" Cinderpaw yelped.

Cinderpaw felt, for some strange reason, that she shouldn't pull him out of the way, and she didn't. The dark brown tabby was run over by the large creature's big black paws.

"Tigerclaw!" Cinderpaw called again.

She dragged his body away from the Thunderpath, and heaved him to camp.

"Cinderpaw, that could've been you!" Fireheart's eyes were wide as an owl's.

"Well, it wasn't! Instead, it was our deputy, Tigerclaw!" Cinderpaw spat. "Don't you care about him?"

Fireheart didn't say anything. He looked as though he knew something no cat else did, and disappeared into the medicine cat den.

"Cinderpaw! You're okay!" Spottedleaf ran out of her den once Fireheart came out, no doubt finished telling her what had happened.

"Yes, but... Tigerclaw's obviously not," Cinderpaw dragged Tigerclaw's non-moving body into sight.

"Oh, what's the big deal?" Asked a rough voice.

A dark gray she-cat pulled herself out of the elders den. _Yellowfang!_ It was a frill to see the grumpy she-cat's orange gaze.

"I was nearly run over by a monster. Tigerclaw took the damage," Cinderpaw said, all enthusiasm drained.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Yellowfang snorted. "We'll need a new deputy,"

Spottedleaf and Fireheart exchanged glances, though Cinderpaw didn't pay much attention. She was too steamed about the dark gray elder's arrogance.

"I thought you cared about ThunderClan!" Cinderpaw spat.

Yellowfang gave an amused pur.

"Of course I do! Tigerclaw was always fear-less, claws unsheathed, hungry for a fight. I'm actually sort of glad he is no longer deputy,"

Cinderpaw was truly angry, now.

"How can you be proud that a cat just died?" She screeched.

Fury rose up like bile in her throat.

"I am not! I just really hoped he never became leader from the moment Lionheart died. I would rather die than call him Tigerstar," Yellowfang padded to the fresh-kill pile, obviously done speaking.

"Well, Cinderpaw, you'd better get some rest. I need to say that Bluestar lost a life," Spottedleaf sighed.

"_What_?" Fireheart gasped.

He obviously knew something that no cat else did. Well, Spottedleaf was an exception.

"I know. Well, she's not sick anymore. I'd better break ;the ice to her about Tigerclaw,"

And just like that, the pretty tortoiseshell padded away from the clearing.

"I'm famished, and don't forget to mention exhausted," Cinderpaw complained.

"Well, eat and sleep," Fireheart mumbled.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the high-rock!" Bluestar's voice awoke Cinderpaw.

She scrambled to her paws and dashed to the meeting.

"It has come to my attention that Tigerclaw was hit, and killed, by a monster. It is time for a new deputy," Bluestar announced.

Many cats gasped, and Goldenflower gave a muffled cry. Cinderpaw noticed that her belly has swollen. Was she pregnant?

"I say these words before StarClan, so that our former deputy may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan shall be..." Bluestar hesitated. "Whitestorm,"

The cats cheered his name, Cinderpaw joining late. She was so sure Fireheart was going to be made deputy! A shocked Whitestorm was sitting near the high-rock, his yellow eyes wider than an owl's.

"Meeting dismissed!" Bluestar called, leaping down from the rock.

"Wait!" Goldenflower called. "I'd like to ask to move to the nursery. It's obvious to see that I need to,"

"Who's the father?" Asked Frostfur, who had gray hairs flecking her muzzle.

"T-Tigerclaw," Goldenflower looked at her paws sadly.

"Well, at least he'll be able to watch from StarClan," Cinderpaw attempted to make the pale gold she-cat smile.

Instead, she just hung her head and sobbed. Cinderpaw knew immediately that she wasn't welcome, and left.


	4. Chapter 3

**I need help for Cinderpaw's warrior name! Should it be Cinderpelt, or something else? Please add your suggestion any review you might do. BTW, you can't do Cinderflame. That one had plans...**

Chapter 3

Cinderpaw woke up to a shout.

"Fireheart, what is this?" Bluestar demanded.

Cinderpaw scrambled to her paws and dashed to what was happening. Fireheart had dropped a fluffy white kit at his paws.

"M-My, ah, sister, Princess had her first litter... I told her about the Clans, and she wanted her first born to be here," Fireheart stammered.

"And...?"

"Well, I couldn't say no... And we need more cats in ThunderClan..."

"Fine. We'll need to see if any of the queens will take him in, first,"

Fireheart looked relieved at the same time stressed. He probably never thought of the young fluff-ball needing a mother!

"Goldenflower...?" He called.

"What?" Came the answer.

The pale gold queen came into the clearing.

"We have a motherless kit. Will you take him in?" Fireheart asked politely.

With one look at the white kit, Goldenflower's eyes glazed.

"Yes, I will. I'll take him. Shall I name him as well?" Goldenflower meowed.

"Sure," Bluestar replied.

"His name will be... Cloudkit," Goldenflower took the young kit's scruff and pulled him to the nursery.

"Now, I would like Fireheart to start a hunting patrol," Bluestar announced.

"Graystripe, Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, Brightpaw... Where's Graystripe?" Fireheart announced.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Spottedleaf exited her den.

"Well, in that case, Sandstorm," Fireheart said the name in so much affection, Cinderpaw felt jealous.

Once all the cats have gathered, they left.

"Beat you to the Sunningrocks!" Brackenpaw claimed.

"If it's possible!" Cinderpaw meowed as she dashed to the rocks.

The two cats saw something they never expected.

"G-Graystripe?" Fireheart stammered.

The gray tom's tail was twined with a silver she-cat's, who had RiverClan scent all over her.

"I- Uh," Graystripe obviously didn't know what to say.

"Traitor!" Brackenpaw ran away.

"No!" Graystripe started, but it was too late.

"I don't know what to tell you about this. I thought I told you to stop moons ago!" Fireheart looked angry.

"You knew about this!" Cinderpaw spat.

"I'm sorry. I thought he'd stopped!" Fireheart's gentle green gaze calmed Cinderpaw, as it always did.

"Fine," Cinderpaw couldn't stop the affectionate pur from showing in her voice.

Sandstorm looked at Cinderpaw harshly, as if to say,_Lay off of him! He's mine!_

"Fireheart, why don't we just keep hunting and ignore them?" The pale ginger she-cat asked, her voice smooth as silk.

"No. Something needs to be done,"

Fireheart stood at the spot.

"Cinderpaw, Brightpaw, Sandstorm. You leave and I'll sort this out,"

Cinderpaw ran with her sister to camp.

"Knowing my mentor, he'll do an excellent job," Cinderpaw purred.

"Yeah. Like you have a chance," Sandstorm snorted.

"Lay off him! He obviously likes me. I didn't bully him about being a kittypet, and I never will," Cinderpaw spat.

Sandstorm looked like she was scratched on the nose.

"He doesn't seem to like you, considering he sent you away,"

"He sent you away, too,"

Cinderpaw ran faster to be away from the spoiled cat.

_What if he _doesn't _like me?_ The thought haunted Cinderpaw. _Of course he does!_

"Cinderpaw, would you share this vole with me?" Fireheart asked.

"Sure. I'm famished," Cinderpaw padded next to the orange tom.

She took a small bite, and heard a pur from her mentor.

"I... Need to ask you something," Fireheart claimed.

"Anything,"

"When you're a warrior... Will you be my mate?" Fireheart whispered in Cinderpaw's ear.

_Yes!_ She thought. She had been waiting for this moment since she argued with Sandstorm.

"I- Uh... Of course!" Cinderpaw stammered.

It took a lot to keep from yowling in happiness.

"Great! It should only be a few moons left for you to wait,"

"Thank goodness. I was starting to think I'd never become a warrior!" Cinderpaw breathed.

"If you want me to, I'll give you your assessment early," Fireheart promised.

"Please do. I can't wait to be with you," Cinderpaw ached to twine her tail with Fireheart's.

"I will, then,"

Cinderpaw wasn't hungry anymore. The happiness had robbed her of her appetite.

"You can have the rest of the vole. It takes too much to keep me from yowling to StarClan in happiness," Cinderpaw laughed.

"Okay,"


End file.
